Helpless Girl 1 Depression
by rawkstarrx3
Summary: Miley Cyrus lives with 5 gang like people who treat her like crap. she hides her friends because she thinks thats how to keep them alive. she hates her life. one of the girls had a little boy whos the only one nice to Miley. she meets 3 then amazing guys.


Helpless girl #1 {Depression}

Yay its here!!! xD

Miley Cyrus lives with 5 gang bangers but 6 people because one of the girls had a son but he's not even close to being a gang banger.

Vanessa Hudgens:: Miley why didn't you do my laundry?

Miley Cyrus:: because I actually did my homework unlike you who dropped out after 4th grade

Vanessa: and your point?

Jake T. Austin: mom can you help me with this?

Vanessa:: you know I don't know that crap! Why do you ask me?!

Jake:: sorry

Miley:: I'll help you come with me

Vanessa:: do my laundry first!!

Miley:: right after this *sigh*

Jake:: I'll do it you've done enough today

Miley:: thank you I'm barely done with my homework

Jake:: [[takes the laundry]]

Vanessa:: where are you going?

Jake:: doing your laundry

Vanessa:: oh no no no no no you're not

Jake:: why no…..5 times?

Vanessa:: I said for Miley to do that not you! Her mom left her on 0UR doorstep that means WE tell her what to do

Jake:: have you ever thought that you go a little but too far?

Vanessa:: whatcha mean?

Jake:: never mind

Vanessa:: give that to Miley YOU'RE the one who's supposed to have a good life here

Jake:: but she's had a busy day like every day

Vanessa:: like I care just give it to her

Jake:: [[goes to Miley's room]] my mom said for you to do this

Miley:: not surprising *takes it + leaves to do it*

Avril Lavigne:: here [[gives her a list]]

Miley:: what's this?

Avril:: a list

Miley:: for what?

Avril:: [[slowly]] go to the store and buy it

Miley:: [[reading it]] 6 pack some more wine and some new………..no

Avril:: what do you mean no? we're in charge of you now and we always have been

Miley:: you people never let me forget that!

Avril:: because it's true

Miley:: I saw you kill….

Avril:: kill who?

Miley:: never mind [[walks away]]

Avril:: here let me take care of that [[takes the basket + throws it on the floor]]

Miley:: well I could've done that!

Avril:: why didn't you? Vanessa ruined my life a long time ago

Miley:: how?

Avril:: we beat each other up before you were born and it wasn't pretty

Miley:: ook….

Avril:: just go buy these

Miley:: why? I always go why can't you go for a change? It's your stupid list

Avril:: if you don't buy it you're out on the streets

Miley:: fine [[goes to the store + buys everything]]

[[the next day at school]]

Demi Lovato:: Miley I tried calling you what happened?

Miley:: [[lying]] I wasn't home

Demi:: you're never home

Miley:: yeah well I was out on a long drive

Demi:: where?

Miley:: somewhere!

Selena Gomez:: [[joins them]] hey Miley can I go to your house?

Demi:: yeah me and Selena can go together

Miley:: umm you can't

Selena:: why not…..again?

Miley:: I'm going to a concert

Demi:: on a Tuesday?

Miley:: yes

Selena:: whose concert?

Miley:: oh well it's someone Alexa likes she got 2 tickets and asked me if I wanted to go with her

Selena:: how about tomorrow?

Miley:: we'll see

Demi:: wait if you're adopted who's your mom because you always get me confused

Miley:: umm Vanessa

Selena:: then call her "mom"

Miley:: haha

Demi:: you wanna go over my house after school today?

Miley:: sure okay just till I have to go to the concert

Demi:: right

Selena:: oo I wanna go too!

Demi:: I don't care hah

[[bell rings + they go to class]]

Teacher:: okay everyone pass your homework to the front

Miley:: [[looks in her book bag then freaks out]]

Skye Sweetnam:: are you okay?

Miley:: my homework got burned!!!

Skye:: [[her eyes widen]]

Teacher:: Miley where's your homework?

Miley:: it got burned somehow

Teacher:: what kind of an excuse is that?

Miley:: no really! [[holds it up]]

Teacher:: how would it get like that?

Miley:: I don't know!!

Teacher:: that's it detention!

Miley:: what?!

Teacher:: would you like a suspension?

Miley:: no

Teacher:: then be quiet!

[[after school at Demi's house]]

Demi:: ugh finally the homework is done!

Selena:: how did your homework get burned Miley?

Skye:: yeah what was all that about?

Miley:: [[knowing it's someone from her house]] I don't know

Demi:: ugh where are they? They should be here by now!

Selena:: seriously!

Skye:: I know!

Miley:: who?

Demi:: they promised!

Selena:: if they don't come I'll lose it!

Skye:: I know I'll die if they don't show up!

Miley:: who??

Demi:: I'll scream till my voice is gone

Selena:: me too!

Skye:: that's how much we love them right?

Miley:: WH0?!

*doorbell rings*

Demi::if that's not them I swear [[opens the door]] heeeeey! [[hugs Joe]]

Joe Jonas:: hi Demi

Selena + Skye:: [[go hug them]]

Miley:: um hi I'm Miley

Kevin Jonas:: hey Miley

Joe:: you're pretty haha

Demi:: you're dating me dude!!!

Joe:: hahaha I know that

Demi:: [[kisses his cheek]]

Selena:: what took you so long?!!

Nick Jonas:: stupid homework

Skye:: well that's over let's partaaaaay! Where's the music?

Demi:: Skye don't get carried away again

Miley:: [[staring at Nick]]

Nick:: hey I'm Nick [[holds out his hand]]

Miley:: [[doesn't notice]]

Nick:: [[pulls it back]]

Selena:: [[moves her hand up + down in front of Miley's face]]

Miley:: sorry

Selena:: you okay?

Miley:: yes

Selena:: you like Nick don't you?

Miley:: I don't even know him!

Selena:: you know how he looks!

Miley:: whatever [[looks at Nick again]]

Nick:: are you hypnotized?

Miley:: yes I mean no [[blushes]]

Nick:: [[laughs]]

Joe:: so Miley how old are you

Miley:: 15

Joe:: psh thought you were older

Miley:: I wish haha

Nick:: [[stares at Miley for a minute]]

Kevin:: [[snaps his fingers]]

Nick:: yeah?

Kevin:: dude I thought you were dead

Nick:: well!

Kevin:: I didn't mean it in a bad way

Demi:: Miley when do you have to leave?

Miley:: about an hour I guess

Nick:: for what?

Skye: she's going to a concert with her sister

Miley:: yeah sure

Joe:: awesome dude [[holds up his hand + they knuckle touch]]

Miley:: haha

Nick:: who are you seeing?

Miley:: someone she likes I don't know yet [[she gets a text message]]

Phone:: "MiLEY GET H0ME RiGHT N0W Y0U N0 G00D PiECE OF…."

Miley:: I gotta go now

Everyone:: bye

Miley:: *leaves* I hate my life


End file.
